


Gold and Fire

by CoupDeFoudRey



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dragon!Kylo, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy world au, Piercings (ears/nipples), Tags to be added, Teratophilia, eventual breast worship, human!rey, yes she’s going to fuck the dragon who can possibly stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoupDeFoudRey/pseuds/CoupDeFoudRey
Summary: “We don’t need you to run for long. Just enough that you can lead him away from us.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I’m writing on the fly with no plans so wish me luck lol. English is not my first language so please excuse and inform me of any typos, though the lovely @the-reylo-void edited for me so there shouldn’t be too many!!

“Hold still — I realise you weren’t raised to have any decency, but you could at least try to make this easier on us.”

Rey tries to apologise, but as she opens her mouth another bucket of uncomfortably warm water is dumped over her head. 

“Fidgety and filthy. How pleasant.”

For a moment, Rey considers splashing the rude woman, currently examining Rey’s irritated skin with a pursed expression, with the dirtied sponge in her hand. Getting her “perfect” clothes dirty would be worth the shriek, but considering she currently has control over Rey and her body, she decides to have mercy this one time. 

It’s not really her fault that she’s having such a hard time staying still, or that the water she’s sitting in is turning an unpleasant brown from the muck being roughly scrubbed off her skin. It’s not like anyone cared about her before now. The woman tuts her tongue and grips Rey’s arm too tightly, twisting her and dragging the painful sponge up and down the back of her arm with no care for Rey’s comfort. 

The second woman raked her nails through Rey’s knotted hair, forcing her fingers through the tangles and really, who could be still during this? Pain shocks her entire body, from her scalp aching from the painful tugs on her hair and scratches against her scalp, to her legs burning as she forces them to stay deadly still while another woman at her legs glides a sharpened blade against her skin. Everything hurts. 

If someone had told Rey that being pampered like the rich and spoiled would hurt this much, she would have stopped dreaming of this years ago. Nothing is worth this — she’d rather be back on the streets than have a sharpened knife threatening to peel her skin, and all for the sake of something as stupid as shaving hair from her legs. 

The clawed hand on her arm tightens, and nails dig into her skin. 

“Freckles, simply perfect,” the older woman snarls, releasing Rey with a look of complete and utter distaste, holding her clawed hand away from her as though it were dirty.

Glancing down at her arm, Rey soothes the crescent cuts in her skin while looking over her freckles. Rey doesn’t see anything wrong with them. She quite likes her freckles and sun-kissed skin. 

The woman stands, shaking her head as she turns to walk away, with mutters of pearls on pigs. 

“You two finish with her, then bring her to the next room to dress.” Before she closes the door, she turns and shoots a dark glare at Rey. “And make sure she isn’t seen by anyone. I’d rather not have our good name sullied over this fruitless act of charity.”

The second the door closes, Rey slaps away the hands of the two handmaidens, shoving them away with a snarl. The girls snatch their hands away and back away a few steps.

“Ma’am, we are required to-

“Oh be quiet! You don’t want this anymore than I do. I may be a freckled pig in need of charity, but I believe we can agree I’ve had quite enough.” 

The girls glance at each other, silently debating, before nodding and passing the basin of clean water to Rey with just their fingertips, so they don’t risk touching her. 

Rey heaves a sigh and quietly washes her hair. This still isn’t ideal — the two girls are gossiping in the corner and occasionally snickering at her — but it doesn’t matter. This is a thousand times better than having foreign hands all over her, clawing at her while disapproving of everything they touch.

It doesn’t take long for Rey to wash herself. She puts the basin over her head and the water runs clear for the first time in more years than she can remember. She climbs out of the tub, ignoring the half-extended hands the uncaring girl’s weakly offer.

She towels off quietly, taking her time before being subjected to whatever cruel words the head woman has in store for her. Before she’s fully dry, Rey is being ushered to the other room, where everything is a blur. 

People of all manners — many of whom have no business being here and watching a woman be dressed — circle Rey, bickering with each other and clinging to the gold they so dearly covet, glaring at Rey with hostility as they relinquish it to the head woman, who tosses it to Rey. 

Looking down at herself, it’s hard to call what’s draped on her body clothing. The only piece of genuine fabric is a silk drapery that seems to be purely ornamental, hanging from the gold sling around her waist. 

“This is too heavy,” Rey mutters, shifting as they hang a thick golden band over her shoulder, adjusting it so it lays across her collarbone. “How do you expect me to run in this?”

One of the men, who stares longingly at the emeralds encrusted in the golden bands being shoved onto her arms with little ceremony, growls, and reluctantly brings his eyes to meet Rey’s. 

“We don’t need you to run for long. Just enough that you can lead him away from us.”

Ahhh yes. How could she have forgotten? These people couldn’t care less about her: the young woman they were using to solve their problems, hoping that by getting rid of her, their problem would follow. 

Biting down on her lip to prevent the torrent of venom threatening to pour off her tongue, Rey can feel her teeth beginning to break the skin. They already have so little care for her well-being, best not provoke them into making this worse than it has to be. 

She winces and hisses as sharp needles pierce through her ears over and over, and Rey can’t help feeling like a pin cushion and biting back a cry when the needles find her nipples, piercing through them with ease. More gold and jewels are hung from these new holes, the foreign weight odd and uncomfortable. 

“Such a waste.”

Rey ignores the eyes locked on the gems adorning her body, pretending that the man is referring to her life rather than the lavish decorations they keep piling onto her.

When they finally stop, looking her up and down with unsatisfied frowns, Rey shifts, moving experimentally and feeling just as frustrated as they are. Her arms and legs are heavy with bands of jewels and gold, and the silk hanging from her hips gets in the way of her legs when she tries to move. This is ridiculous. Impossible. They clearly have not thought this through.

She must be able to run without tripping on the silk, without the luxury on her arms and legs weighing her down. They were so obsessed with preventing the horrors awaiting them that they stopped thinking rationally. 

Despite knowing this, Rey doesn’t say a word. Even if she did, they wouldn’t listen to her. The words of a homeless orphan mean nothing to them. She just has to be able to run far enough to save them. 

And run she will. She’ll keep running and never look back. She’ll run so fast and far that he won’t catch her, and this hollow village that cares more for gold than a life will still meet its end. Maybe she’ll watch it burn from a distance. Then she’ll sell every bauble on her body, and then who will be the pig? 

She hopes the heat of the flames doesn’t blemish their perfect skin.

Rey clenches her fists as combs are forced into her hair. She squeezes her eyes shut as they twist gold strands into her hair and pull it back into three buns held by golden bands. It’s a bastardised version of the style her mother used to do for her. 

Even as they hurt her, Rey wonders if she’d be able to dance on the ashes of this hell. It’s misery on earth, and humanity can be bought and sold here for the right price, but this is still her home. This is where her mother and father left her. She can’t just…

“She looks like her mother,” a woman groans, shaking her head. “Perhaps we can paint her face? I have some rouge. There must be some way to improve that whorish look.” 

...never mind. She absolutely can. 

And she will. 

She’ll be sure to watch it burn. 

“Can we hurry this up? We have a time limit, you know,” Rey says. 

A few people glance outside, at the sun slowly rising into a sky far too clear and bright for what this day will bring. 

“Get her outside.” 

Rey is ushered out, and she carefully moves, trying to see if there’s a way to walk, to run that will not be impeded by the silk and gold. 

People gather in the streets, watching as Rey is paraded around, shoving her forward as they cling to each other, horrified and nervous expressions filling her vision. Scared whispers meet her ears, and Rey’s stomach drops, bile pooling in her mouth. For all her confidence, how could she be sure she could run fast enough? This isn’t like running from a guard or an angry merchant — this is so much worse. 

She’s shaking. Cold all over, Rey wraps her arms around herself and stares down at her bare feet. 

What if she trips? Or steps on something? How is this supposed to work, either of their plans, not even just Rey’s bid for freedom? Every plan depends on Rey not messing up something that was very much against her favour. 

She’s weighed down, she’s barefoot, she’s going to have that to deal with… 

Tears begin to well up in her eyes, and just as she tries to blink them away without smearing the green and gold paint on her face (which the people around her would certainly have a fuss over), there’s a scream. 

From the opposite side of the village people are screaming, their stampede shaking the ground as they rush towards the gathered crowd. 

Rey squints, looking through tears and streaming sunlight, until she just barely sees it, in the direct light of the sun and nearly invisible to her blurry eyes. But she hears it fine. 

The pounding of heavy wings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey’s plan to run goes a little differently than she’s planned. 
> 
> Beta’d by the lovely and amazing @the-reylo-void, BLESS HER MAGICAL FACE I LOVE HER SO MUCH

The heavy beating of feathered wings blows wisps of hair from her face, forcing her tears to streak back to her ears. His body blocks the sun from her eyes, rising above them ominously silhouetted by sunlight. 

Her trembling stops as she stares up at the winged serpent circling above them, the gusts from his wings nearly knocking people from their feet. Hands shove at Rey, trying to make her run, but she can’t tear her eyes away. 

The last time the dragon came was immediately after ravaging another town. Arrows and spears had still clung to his heavily-scaled hide, the stench of death to his clawed feet and stained, feathered wings. Dying embers still burned in the back of his throat, and the smell of burning flesh emanated from the smoke in his nostrils. 

This time is very much like the last, his massive wings pounding as he completes a final lap around the village, hovering above its edge with glowing-red jaws. The flames searing his bared fangs are not remnants from another battle, but the preparation for this one. 

Not that it would be much of a fight. Their village is small, and nearly all of their capable soldiers have been called to the capital city to prepare for a war brewing in the north. A dragon as massive as he could annihilate them with one blow, one heave of his molten lungs. He knows this — Rey can tell by the way he preens over his prey, taking his time with his descent. 

Finally the hands and fists that punch and push against Rey snap her out of her reverie, the screams finally working through the static Rey hadn’t realised fill her ears. Tearing her eyes from the dragon, Rey starts to run the planned path, her heart pounding in her ears and knees shaking under every step, but she makes it only a few yards before she needs to stop. 

It’s not due to the weight of the gold, or the fact that she feels the crippling fear still making her tremble. Instead, she hears feet pounding against the rough stone behind her — and just behind, heavy wings beating as he slowly lowers himself to the ground on the other side of the village. 

Fear and adrenaline running through her, Rey looks at the dragon, his golden eyes fixated on the hysterical crowd of people between them. The people scream and cower — people she’s known her whole life, people who have always stood so tall and proud over her, now pointing at him in terror and shoving their children towards houses for whatever safety they could hope to find. 

Watching them toss aside their pride and shriek at Rey to run, something in her clicks, and her legs begin to burn as she breaks into a run. Her brain is screaming at her to stop as she sprints through the crowd, shoving her way through the throng of people and towards the source of their panic. 

Towards the dragon.

People scream and shout slurs at her as she runs past, trying to snatch her arms as she moves and demanding to know why she’s going the wrong way, why she is dooming them.

She wants to honour the plan, wants to make it out of this village as much as these people want her gone, but it’s far too late for that. 

Yes, she’d much rather run with them, away from the growing heat she can feel radiating off the dragon’s black scales, but for some reason, she can’t stop. She can’t bring herself to just run away to safety. To watch the village that was willing to sacrifice her go up in flames. 

This must be what they’d meant when they said she wasn’t the brightest. 

As Rey nears the village edge where the dragon’s hind legs have finally touched down, her heart throbs in her chest, making her ribs ache, and she can feel the golden eyes of the dragon lock onto her. 

Her own meet them for the briefest moment, and Rey finds herself startled by how human they look. The glimmer of interest in the gold depths… it’s wrong somehow. They don’t fit in a monster’s face. Fear floods her, but she steels herself and continues to sprint directly towards him. 

The flames licking at his teeth fade and simmer, and he rears his head up in what could almost be astonishment. Rey doesn’t allow herself to stop at the thought — no time to waste analysing a dragon’s emotions, especially ones she’s projecting onto him. 

Hopping back slightly, putting space between them, the dragon begins to lower his head, his jaws opening and his front winged legs stomping the ground in a fierce display, one clearly meant to stop her in her tracks. Rey swiftly sidesteps, avoiding his snapping jaws as she runs straight past his head, along the frilled neck that’s so close she could reach out and touch his bristling feathers if she wanted to. 

There’s a confused chirp of sorts from the dragon’s stomach, and he again begins to move. His talons rake the ground as he shifts and hops, almost dancing around Rey as she watches his legs and feet carefully, searching for an opening to do… something. 

“I can do this,” Rey says through gritted teeth, steeling her nerves. “I can do this.” 

She continues to run just alongside his hind legs until she sees it: an opening, and a silver handle jutting out from his stomach. Rey sprints forward and throws herself beneath his legs, barely missing a clawed limb as it hits the ground and reaching up to snatch the handle of the weapon that remains buried between his scales. 

A stunned shudder rattles the dragon’s scales, and a low booming sound reminiscent of a grunt vibrates through his body. 

Blood drips down onto Rey’s face, scalding-hot and a startling, all-too-human red. Smoke and steam erupt from the dragon’s mouth, and he looks beneath the scales on his belly to Rey, who sits stunned beneath him, staring at the blood-soaked weapon she’s pulled from his gut. 

With a huff and a frustrated growl, the dragon rears onto his back legs, allowing Rey more than enough space to scramble to her own shaking legs and rush from beneath him before he slams his feathered limbs down where she’d been only a moment ago. 

Rey stands face-to-face with him again, his huge golden eyes locked on hers, his frills fanning out and a golden glow radiating from the back of his throat, but no fire emerges until she scrambles up and stumbles back a few feet, sword held out in front of her in her shaking hands.

His eyes drop to the blade, and then to her — to the gold adorning her body. Much like one of the stray cats that prowls the village, his pupils widen, only the faintest golden ring around them, and suddenly he steps back. 

Confidence soaring, Rey takes a step closer, trying to ignore her shaking knees as she swipes the sword through the air the best she can. It’s heavier than she expected, but it’s nothing she can’t bear for now. 

Again the dragon huffs, staring at the ruined ground between them, only looking at Rey with quick glances from the corners of his eyes. 

There’s a murmur growing from the village, and both Rey and the dragon turn to see a handful of shaking villagers, armed with pitchforks and other makeshift weapons and slowly inching forward. The dragon seems to groan at this, shaking its massive head. 

Rey can’t blame him, really. He could wipe out a heavily-armed town guarded by worthy knights with ease, and here these cowards are, thinking that because the dragon hasn’t killed her yet that they stand a chance. They should be evacuating, not staying here and wasting the time she’s giving them!

Suddenly the dragon leaps over Rey, standing between her and the villagers. The impact of his weight on the uneven terrain shakes the earth, knocking Rey off her feet and the sword from her grasp. His tail lashes back and forth over her head, and Rey simply stares in horror, glancing around for the weapon once again. The dragon stays low to the ground, feathers fanning out as he tries to make himself look bigger. 

Rey slowly crawls beneath him, reaching for her fallen weapon, when he spots her and drops to his chest, front legs stretched out in front of him to better spread his wings. She’s completely hidden from the view of the village now, and her hands are shaking so badly she struggles to lift the blade. 

Rey’s grunts alert the dragon to her actions, and he slowly twists, keeping one wing spread to continue blocking her from the view of the people who may still be coming to save her. When he’s finally able to look down at her, his proximity is startling. In a panic, Rey strikes with the sword, dragging it up his face and across his eye. 

The dragon roars in pain and shakes his head back and forth, blood raining down on Rey as he does. There’s a loud crashing sound behind him, and when Rey manages to catch a glimpse, she nearly vomits at the sight of his tail smashing through a few of the buildings, lashing side to side and causing further destruction. 

“STOP IT!” 

Her throat tears and burns as she screams, and a single golden eye focuses on her once more, the second squeezed shut with blood dripping from his scales. Rey throws the sword to the ground and takes a few steps closer. 

“Just stop, they’ve done nothing wrong!”

The dragon turns away from her, looking past her as he seems to contemplate this. Rey groans and scrubs at the dark blood staining her skin, glaring up at him. Does he even understand what she’s saying? Is she wasting her time? He’s going to burn her alive and here she is trying to reason with him. 

Suddenly a clawed arm reaches out, snagging Rey around the waist as his hind legs bend. There’s a flutter of feathers and a high-pitched scream she barely recognises as her own. Her stomach plummets and she watches in horror as the ground vanishes beneath her feet. 

Air is knocked from her lungs as the dragon tosses her, switching her to one of his back legs so he can fly evenly, and try as she might she can’t drag any breath back in as they soar through the sky. Breathlessness is swiftly followed by the edges of her vision blurring, and slowly Rey fades to the sound of wings and the dragon’s soft growling.


End file.
